


The Member of the British Isles No-One Talks About

by Earthbadger, GreetingsIamaGaymer (Earthbadger)



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: America is confusion., Anglo-Irish Relations, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Didn't see any fics with Ireland so I decided to fix that lmao, Gen, He just wanted to chill, Ireland, Irish Language, Irish Republicanism, Old pictures, The Troubles will be mentioned, UK is old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthbadger/pseuds/Earthbadger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthbadger/pseuds/GreetingsIamaGaymer
Summary: America just wanted to hang out with the UK and the countries that made him up. Easy enough right? As Brexit intensifies Scotland wants to leave the UK to the dismay of the others. Northern Ireland has been uneasy with bruises showing up. Scotland keeps on dragging Northern Ireland into the conflict. As America helps them clean out old pictures he finds ones where Ireland looks "different". And when an argument escalates Scotland references another Ireland and shouts at Northern Ireland for not uniting and leaving the UK. America unaware of the Republic of Ireland's existence, nevermind the fact he isn't a member of the UK, tries to rekindle the bonds between the Isles and stop Scotland from leaving.He just wanted to have a fun chilled out weekend. Was that too much to ask for?-------------I noticed there was a sour lack of Ireland content in this fandom so I decided to make some. Enjoy! Criticism is welcome.
Relationships: America & Ireland, America & Northern Ireland, America & UK, England & Ireland, Ireland & Northern Ireland, Ireland & UK
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Intro

America just wanted to hang out at the UK's place for a bit. Politics in America were rough, to say the least. Especially recently, with a new outbreak and the elections on the horizon, America just wanted to chill. He hadn't hung out with the UK and the countries that made him up in ages. They were family he should talk to them more. He rang up Scotland to see if it would be fine for him to swing by. Scotland took a bit to pick up, but he did eventually respond.

"America did something happen? Why are you ringing?" Scotland said when he picked up. He sounded.....out of it.

"Ah, everything's chill over in freedom land! What can't I call up my bro and see how he is?" America responded in his normal over the top voice. America could hear Scotland pause and give a small laugh.

"Aye. I'm doing just fine." Despite what Scotland was saying, he definitely didn't sound fine.

"Ya sure? 'cause you sound like shit." America heard Scotland laugh.

"Ah yeah. Brexit is a thinge so." Ah. That made sense. America only really had a vague idea about Brexit, but from what UK had said to him, it probably wasn't nice.

"Jeez, that bad? Politics sucks ass." Scotland chuckled.

"Aye, England is making it worse as well. A complete shiteshow to be honest with ya. But why'd ya call? I don't think you called for politics, you would've called UK."

America sighed, "I was wondering if I could come over to get away from American issues for a bit and chill with you guys."

America could hear Scotland pause on the other side.

"America I don't think.... ah, fuck it sure. Wales and North have been down lately, you'll cheer them up. When ara ya swinging by?"

Bingo "Uh I don't know. 12ish, I guess? What happened with Wales and North?"

"Ah, that'll be grand." Scotland paused again, " 'ust politics, I promise. We're doin' some cleaning as well, so ya can help with that."

Damn. Chores

"Turned you off, have I?" and Scotland laughed a proper one. America sighed.

"No, that'll be fine. I'll come."

"That's grand, I'll tell the others."

"See you there then?"

"yup see ya, oil baron." Before America could respond, Scotland hung up. Motherfucker.


	2. In Which America Actually Meets (Most of) The British Isles.

America remembered when he was just a simple colony, he didn’t spend that much time in the UK. It was one of the major issues which had caused his independence. He remembered his time in UK’s manor as short-lived as a colony. He’d be there for a week to sort something out and he’d be back to America. Not that he was complaining. One of the issues that led to his independence was that UK didn’t understand nor cared about the issues over in America. After his independence, the UK disowned him. Not exactly, but…… yeah, basically. He didn’t talk to Scotland and Wales or North Ireland for ages. To the point when he first met Northern Ireland after it all he couldn’t recognise (him? them? her?) him. He'll go with him. Not like America ever really saw him back then.

The manor didn’t look bad, it just didn’t look and grand as it used to be. The last time he had been there for a visit as a colony, there had been tons of countries running around. Now it was just UK, Scotland, Wales, England and Northern Ireland. It was weird. America took a deep breath in and knocked on the door. 

“Wales could you get that, please?” That was England.   
“Sure!” That was Wales. America had been there many times since they had welcomed him back, but he still grimaced every time the door opened. America was greeted by Wales cheerful smile (which looked slightly strained?) which seemed to only grow when he saw who it was.  
“AMERICA!!!! SCOT MENTIONED YOU WERE COMING! COME IN COME IN!” America let out a breath of relief. Wales dragged him into the hall where England’s head popped in.   
“Ah, I see the Yankee has decided to show his ugly mug.” America tensed as England walked up but relaxed when he got pulled into a hug. As he pulled away he saw England’s smile, “It’s been a while huh yank?”  
“It has, hasn’t it?” America smiled. He needed this. “Wheres my favourite Scotsman and Irishman?” (Wales flinched and England did too but hid it better)  
“North is upstairs cleaning and Scotland is….” England hesitated. “he’s talking to the UK.” 

That was not a good sign. 

“Everything ok?”  
“Yeah yeah.” England rubbed his neck. “It’s just after Brexit Scotland and UK have been arguing. Scotland keeps on dragging North into it all.”  
“Oh. Scotland seemed out of it when I was talking to him. What are they arguing about?” America hesitated to ask. For good reason too considering he saw England grimaced and his expression turned sour. He opened his mouth to talk when...

“He wants to leave!” Wales interjected tearfully. “He wants to leave the UK!” England sighed.  
“Scotland wants independence. Well, he’s wanted that since he joined the UK, but he’s really pushing for it now. After Brexit…..”  
Oh. “Ah yeah, that explains it. Is…..is he serious?” America grimaced. America knew that Scotland wanted independence, but he thought he wasn’t being entirely serious or a kinda “I'd like to but I don’t have to” type thing. Not enough to warrant an argument. England put his hand up to his face. “Yeah, that idiots serious. He wants to leave the UK.”  
That…..that was something. It explained a few things. England suddenly took his hand down from his face and stared at America accusedly. “Wait, why are you here?” America flinched. 

“Oh ah, I just wanted to get out of America and stuff y’know? So I called up Scotland and-”  
“So you asked to come? Scotland didn’t invite you?” England interrupted, looking a lot more relaxed now.  
“Uh no? I asked? Why would……oh.” America a country who got independence from UK, showing up while Scotland was trying to get his independence was bad timing at best and a purposeful decision at worst. “H-he was hesitant to say yes, so it’s probably just a coincidence!” England took America in once more and smiled.  
“Ah don’t worry Yankee, I’m sure it was an accident. Even if it wasn’t, it isn’t your fault.” America let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “How about we head up and help North with the cleaning?” America let out an over the top groan. “Ugh, chores? Is that all you guys from the old world do?” England chuckled, “It’s a tradition over here. Maybe if you were from here instead of there, you mightn’t be such a mess.” 

“Wow, rude.” America went to begin moving when he heard a slam. 

“Get back here, Scotland! We’re not done talking!” UK shouted. “Yeh? Well, I’m not talking to anyone with a big stick up his ass!” came the heavily accented voice of Scotland. America had to stop a giggle.  
Scotland came storming into the hall. “Wales where’s Northern Ire-” he froze when he saw America standing there like a deer in headlights. “….America I didn’t realise you waur here yet.” America went to speak when he was cut off.  
“Scotland I say get back here this instant!” UK followed Scotland in waving his cane. “I swear to the Queen…..” he stopped when he saw America. “Oh, America…” UK straightened himself up. “Scotland mentioned you were coming.” he pushed past Scotland and held out his hand. “How are you, my boy?” 

America shook himself awake and took his hand. “Oh uh. I’m doing good. Politics get weird sometimes, otherwise pretty good. Uh, how are you?” The UK smiled at him.” Perfectly fine, my boy. I’ve still got a few years left.” his grip on America’s hand tightened “the UK isn’t going anywhere” he practically snarled. 

Well then. 

America forced out a chuckle and tried to get his hand free. “Oh, that’s good.” A few beats passed. “Uh, I was going to help clean up…..?” UK jumped, paused and let go of his arm. “Ah yes. Thank you for this. When you get to my age, you end up keeping pointless things that you need to get rid of. North is up in the attic cleaning how about you go up and help them?” America nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine, dad. I’ll go now.” UK nodded at him and America walked past him. Scotland looked him up and down and turned to go up to the attic. 

“Hold up Scotland, where do you think you’re going?” UK blurted out in annoyance. “Where does it look like I’m going?” Scotland scoffed. “I’m going up to help wi' th' cleanin’.”  
“We’re not done talking.” UK continued. “You were the one who caused this conversation you can't just leave.”  
“Oh?” Scotland huffed “Well then I'm ending this.” UK’s face flared up in anger. “Scotland get back here right no-” UK was interrupted by England tugging on his sleeve. “Just let him go,” he whispered. “Let him calm down a bit. When he's angry, he won't listen to reason.” UK sighed. “Fine. Go up with him. Keep him in line.” UK's voice lowered at the last bit. England nodded.

England followed America and Scotland out with Wales following him close behind.

“So um,” America started “Everything all right?” “Just fecking peachy” Scotland muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A significantly longer one this time. Put wayyyyyy too much effort into this tbh. Northern Ireland should show up in the next one. I hope you guys enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one to start things off.


End file.
